


Shine

by safarikalamari



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/safarikalamari
Summary: Baze and Chirrut entertain the children of NiJedha





	Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



“Baze, did I ever tell you the one about the bantha and the speed racer?”

“Only every day.”

“Oh, good.” Chirrut grinned before jumping right into the joke, beaming at Baze when he finished. 

There were a few chuckles from those around them and Baze fell into his own quiet laughter as well. 

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Baze’s face held a soft smile and he absentmindedly ran his hand across Chirrut’s head. 

“I am. It doesn’t have to all be blessings, you know.”

“I know.”

Baze settled back against the wall as Chirrut spoke to those passing by. There was a steady rhythm to the market today and Baze felt at ease though the grip on his blaster remained. He watched on as Chirrut spoke to everyone, laughing when Chirrut looked back at him and giving stern looks to those that stared a little longer than necessary. 

“Another one!” a squeal broke Baze’s particularly hardened glare and he softened a bit at the sight of several children crowded around Chirrut’s feet.

“Hmm, I think I’ll need Baze’s help on this one.”

This time Chirrut did not turn around, but Baze knew the wicked grin that lay on his face anyways.

“No, Chirrut,” Baze stated, composure falling when the children pouted. 

“Come on,” Chirrut dug his elbow into Baze’s leg until Baze grunted out his pain and knocked Chirrut’s arm away.

With another sound of reluctance, Baze shuffled down to sit alongside Chirrut, tucking his blaster out of harm’s way.

“Well? You have to start,” Baze motioned, eyeing the children that crowded in on his personal space.

“Once,” Chirrut started with an air of excitement, “When we were no bigger than you, Baze snuck out of the temple. Being the good acolyte I was, I followed to make sure he wasn’t up to something.”

“No, if I remember correctly, you were the one who convinced me to sneak out with you,” Baze interrupted, the hint of a smile passing across his face.

Chirrut waved it away, but his own smile was growing by the second and Baze was no contender when Chirrut’s face lit up. 

“Well, it was the night of the festival. We hadn’t been allowed to go because of our age, but naturally that didn’t stop us.”

As Chirrut recalled the night, Baze remembered along fondly. They had hid behind stalls to avoid any passing guardians and pleaded with begging eyes for small snacks from those that were selling food. It had been a wonderful night to say the least until-

“-and Baze crashed right into it!” 

The children giggled at Baze’s downfall and he pursed his lips. “I wasn’t the one who tore my robes, though.” 

At this, Chirrut’s face blossomed into a bright red and he was, to everyone’s surprise, at a loss for words. 

Leaning in towards Baze, Chirrut whispered a quick, “Well, I could certainly share more about your side, couldn’t I?” and Baze’s small grin was wiped from his face. 

“Do you want to hear about the time Baze set the kitchen on fire?” Chirrut announced to the children and they all cheered with delight.

“Chirrut, we haven’t even finished the night of the festival,” Baze frowned, the best part not mentioned yet.

“Of course,” Chirrut cleared his throat and waved the chattering down. “We were watching the fireworks when Baze kissed me.”

Baze scowled at this, Chirrut passing over certain details, not to mention how it was just Baze being a child.

“I kissed his cheek. I meant it as a, ‘I’m glad you’re my friend’,” Baze tried to fix it, but the children were already running with Chirrut’s words. 

A shy, small girl sidled up next to Baze, her eyes wide and questioning. “Is that when you knew?” she asked, chewing on her fingers. 

With Chirrut distracted by the other children, Baze hesitated before he leaned in closer to the girl, his voice low and, to his hope, out of Chirrut’s hearing.

“Of course. We’ve been inseparable ever since.” 

The girl beamed around her fingers and she hopped off the spot next to Baze as the children became interested in reenacting Baze and Chirrut’s night. 

As Baze watched her go, he hardly noticed Chirrut’s hand, jumping when it landed on his own. 

“I love you, Baze Malbus,” Chirrut grinned at him and Baze pursed his lips.

With the heat rising to his face, Baze muttered something that was interrupted by Chirrut placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Despite all efforts, Baze could not hold back this smile and he let out a small laugh. Cupping Chirrut’s face in his hands, Baze brought the two of them back in for another kiss, almost going weak at the sound of Chirrut’s pleasant hum.

It wasn’t until small fingers poked at them that Chirrut and Baze finally broke their kiss, both of them grinning down at the children that had reconvened around them. 

“Now, how about the bantha and the speedracer?” Chirrut announced. 

After getting a few collective groans from around the market, Baze included, Chirrut dove in with just as much zest as before. Closing his eyes, Baze listened to Chirrut tell the old joke, but this time around, the smile never left his face even after Chirrut went back into his offerings.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on the [chumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
